


Reddie story I hope I can change the title to later

by RoofRoofDoggo



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cute, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Ship It, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Beverly Marsh, Pregnant Sex, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Teen Pregnancy, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoofRoofDoggo/pseuds/RoofRoofDoggo
Summary: Trans Eddie x RichieWhat could go wrong
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna have Eddie get FTM surgery sometime for his birthday or something. A lot of pregnancies so ye.

It was an average February day for Eddie Kaspbrak.  
He put on his normal clothes, including his binder. The day went by as usual.  
Richie and Eddie were together for as long as anyone, except the losers, can remember. The losers remember a time when Eddie and Richie were smaller, and much more innocent than they were now, and how they used to bicker like street cats. Now they're inseparable.  
Eddie was walking out of school when he gets a text on his phone.

Richie: wanna meet up somewhere then come to my place afterwards for tonight? : D

Eddie thought about if he had anything else to do before typing

Eddie: Yeah sure! Meet at Maria's at 7? 

Richie: Anything ya want spaghetti boi

Eddie sighed and grinned at the nickname. 

Eddie: See ya there, Tozier. And don't call me that.

Richie: luv u 2 eds

Eddie giggles and went to his car and got in. He needed to get home to shower and change and all that stuff. He could make it home by 4:30 and have enough time to get ready. 

Richie, on the other hand, was already ready for the date, since he had so much time on his hands today. The 20 year old male never went to college, thinking it was unnecessary since he did so much stuff already, and got paid enough to live a pretty good life. He was fiddling with a pencil while looking through photos of him and Eddie while waiting to leave. He knew he could've asked Eddie just to meet him after school, but he knew Eddie would've suggested he waited and let him get ready. So he always gives Eddie the few hours he 'needs' even if Richie would've thought he was adorable in track clothes with his hair messy and sticky from sweating. Richie looked at the time, now noticing he had sat there for nearly the entire time and it was close to the time he needed to leave. So, Richie got up and walked towards his wallet and keys, picked it up and pushed them into his pocket before walking out.

As the two met at Maria's, they greeted each other with hugs and warm, passionate smiles. They walked inside and sat down at a booth in the corner, their favorite spot. As Richie sat down, he looked over at Eddie. The smaller, more feminine males sparkling eyes could make Richie die in a second flat. Eddie was wearing a pretty pink hoodie, a black top slightly showing underneath it. And of coarse, short-shorts. Eddie in a nutshell. The two goof off for hours, laughing and smiling dorkily at each other. What they didn't know was that the person making their drinks new them well, and wanting to have a little fun, spiked the drinks they ordered. All of them. They were there for 2 hours. Both too drunkenly dopey to finish the rest. Richie and Eddie somehow make it back to Richie's house unhurt and still giggling and smiling at each other. Once they got inside, Richie and Eddie stumbled to Richie's room, where once inside, they made out for what felt like years. After minutes had gone by, Eddie, now underneath Richie on the bed, let's out a soft 'Ah~' as Richie's leg rubs up against his inner thigh. Richie and Eddie look at each other lustfully before diving back into each other's embrace, kissing and holding onto each other. Richie moved his hand underneath Eddie's shorts, and rubbed his entrance through his underwear. Eddie bit his lip, forcing himself to be quiet as his (unfortunately for him) pussy became wet for Richie. "Ahh... Fuck.." Eddie moaned out as Richie suck a finger into his underwear and up into him. Richie's hands where big. Much bigger than his own. Thankfully, Richie was aware of this. Richie took his time fingering around inside Eddie before adding another one. Eddie moaned loudly. "Fuck!" Eddie Rocked his hips against Richie carefully. "Please give it to me!" Eddie begged. Richie hesitated, and added another finger, fingering Eddie faster. As much as Eddie's response to the action, a high pitched moan, showed that he enjoyed it a lot, Eddie whined, "No, I want your dick Richie! Inside me! Please!!" Eddie stuffed his face into the bed below and lifted his hips and spread them. Richie moaned and palmed himself before opening his jeans, then completely took off the rest of he and Eddies clothes. He got ontop of Eddie and carefully pushed into him. "Ahnn..." Eddie blushed, rocking his hips backwards softly again. Richie pushes all the way into him, holding Eddie's hands as he continued to thrusts hard into the smaller male. "Fuck! Richie!! Harder!" Eddie moaned out as Richie lifted his hips and pounded into him, hard enough for Eddie to let out moans of pleasure along with pants and squeals. Richie had to hold him down, of coarse, the pleasure Eddie was receiving made him squirm in pleasure, wanting more. Richie carefully held him down while pounding harder, both of them too close too their orgasms, too high in the moment to tell each other to not finish inside, and too drunk to care. Richie kept pounding, he needed to sperm badly, but he wanted Eddie to come first, so he kept pounding determinedly into the wet entrance of his partner. Eddie squealed as his orgasm approached, gripping tight into richie's hands and squeezing around him as he orgasmed. "AHHN RICHIE!!" Eddie squealed. Richie grunted and spermed deep inside of him. Eddie blushed at his warm his female part felt, how much pleasure he was feeling. He loved it. Eddie panted as Richie rolled over beside him drunkenly and cuddled him. "I love yooou~" he said, his red face pulled into a drink grin. Eddie smiled brightly and snuggled into him, drinking up his warmth. Richie covered them with a blanket and cuddled Eddie close. Both were too drunk to care or realize what they had just done.


	2. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds out he got pregnant with Richie's baby just days before Richie's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T CARE OF IT DOESN'T MAKE SINCE I DIDN'T MAKE THIS STORY TO BE PERFECT I MADE IT BECAUSE ITS FUCKING CUTE TO ME  
> please enjoy my weirdness 😅

Eddie blinked awake from his snuggled up position against Richie. His head pounded, his muscles ached, and he felt oddly sweaty and nearly wet in some areas. Eddie felt that Richie was the same, sweaty and sticky in some places. Eddie noticed that they were naked and started to panic. What happened last night? Eddie carefully got out of bed and cleaned himself up, put clothes on and all that other stuff, and got a sticky note and wrote on it, in case Richie woke up while he was gone. He left it on the table beside Richie, before kissing his head, grabbing his wallet, and walking out.  
He had walked to maria's, the place not being too far from his house, so he assumed Richie had either Brang him home in his car or walked there with him. Eddie decided to walk to the store and buy 3 pregnancy tests, wanting to make sure he and Richie hadn't gone too far with anything. After Eddie got the pregnancy tests, he walked back to Richie's house with them in his pocket. He was worried he was going to freak Richie out, so, hoping Richie was just as clueless as he was of the night before, decided to try and convince him they didn't go too far so Eddie couldn't have gotten pregnant. Eddie walked into the house, placing his wallet on a counter before going back to Richie's room. He opened the door carefully, hoping he hadn't woken up Richie yet. Luckily, he hadn't. He took the note and threw it away before going to the bathroom with the pregnancy tests. After following all of the instructions, he sat there and waited. After a minute of spacing off, he heard the bathroom door open and jumped up to block the tests with his body. "H-hey baby! You feeling ok?" Eddie asked. "What are you doing in the bathroom watching the counter?", Richie asked ignoring Eddie's question. "Uh, just didn't feel that good that's all..." Eddie responded, forcing himself to relax enough for it to be reasonable. Richie nodded suspiciously before going over and kissing the top of his forehead. Eddie relaxed, forgetting all about the pregnancy tests behind him as he hugged Richie. Richie hugged back. His plan has worked. He looked behind Eddie to see what he was hiding, shockingly, it was three pregnancy tests. Richie looked at them in shock. So that's what they did last night? Did they get drunk? Normal Eddie would've never let Richie actually into him. Richie then looked at what they said. 'positive.' read on all three of them. Richie tensed as he felt Eddie freeze and grip at his back. "I-" Eddie started, but Richie knew he was about to freak out, so he interrupted by picking him up and placing him on the counter by the tests. He kissed Eddie gently, Eddie sat there in shock and worry while watching Richie smile and rub his head. "Calm down, princess, it's gonna be ok..." Richie said, knowing Eddie melted whenever Richie called him any pet names. Eddie teared up and hugged Richie, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry rich-" "Don't be sorry... I'm gonna be here for you no matter what ok?" Eddie cried while nodding against his shoulder. Richie pressed a gentle hand against Eddie's stomach, the other wrapped around Eddie. "No matter what you want to do I'll be here for you ok?" He says, kissing Eddie's nose. Eddie wiped the tears from his face, sniffling as he nodded. "I love you.." Eddie said as Richie pulled him close, rubbing his back. "I love you too, Eds."  
The next few days, Eddie felt completely normal, like nothing had happened. He and the losers, except Richie, talked about Richie's upcoming birthday and what they should do for it. Richie had always refused to celebrate his birthday without all of the other losers. Eddie has already bought him gifts for his birthday, knowing exactly what Richie had wanted. Beverly suggested a surprise party, but Eddie passed the idea down gently. Richie had said if he didn't get to help decorate for any of his birthday parties the party would be boring cause they would mess up the decor. Eddie knew he was just joking, but he knew Richie also loved helping with birthday parties, especially his own. So instead, the losers discussed their gifts and what to bring to the party. It ended up with all the gifts being decided and discussed, street m they decided on what they were bringing as well. Bev was bringing the alcohol and cigarettes with her of course, even if she knew some of the losers didn't smoke, she was bringing it for Richie. Ben was bringing balloons, stan bringing video games for them to play, along with extra controllers, Bill was bringing sodas for the losers who didn't want to get drunk, and Mike was bringing the speaker. Eddie had decided on telling the losers it was a surprise what he was bringing, but he knew he didn't know what he wanted to bring as a surprise for Richie's birthday. So, he decided on asking Richie himself what he should bring. Unfortunately, he decided to do this at 1 am, after Beverly had called and asked him if he was bringing anything to the party, her being an all-nighter girl. He knew Richie might have been awake at this time, but he hoped that if he wasn't, he wouldn't wake up because of Eddie texting him. 

Eddie: hey baby, so your birthday's coming up, is there anything special you wanna do for it?

Eddie sat there for a few minutes, deciding to watch a few TikTok's while waiting to see if Richie was awake or not. After a few minutes, a reply came. 

Richie: Sure, what we're ya thinking Eddie spaghetti?

Eddie clicked on the notification.

Eddie: Anything you wanna do I'm fine with, I don't have many ideas besides taking you out, or doing stuff together, how about you?

Richie: well, I'd like to tell the losers about the pregnancy actually, if it's ok with you.

Eddie looked at the text for a second. 

Eddie: Are you sure? What if it wasn't true??

Richie: eds it was three tests that said positive, I don't think it's gonna be false.

Eddie; but what if we lose the baby.....

Richie: that's not gonna happen, ok? I promise. 

Eddie: ok

Richie: after school, tomorrow tell the losers that we can start setting up at my house if you guys want 

Eddie: Okay, I will.

Richie: love you, princess, get some sleep for me ok?

Eddie felt his heart flutter.

Eddie: Okay, love you too : )

Richie: night baby boy ;3

Eddie blushed and giggled. 

Eddie: night baby 💗

Eddie put his phone down, shifting to get comfortable in the blanket. Once he was, he closed his eyes, imagining what the baby would look like as he fell asleep.  
The next morning, Eddie woke up to the sound of his alarm going off on his phone. Eddie gently takes it and turns it off, noticing it was time for him to head to take a shower before preparing for school. As he took off his clothes in the bathroom, he looked over himself in the mirror. He didn't like his female body much. He would much rather have a flat chest and a dick rather than a large chest and a pussy. Eddie played with his hair for a second before putting the towels where they needed to be, getting his razor, and entering the shower. As he was washing himself off after shaving, Eddie heard his phone go off by the counter near the shower. Eddie carefully opened the curtain slightly and peered out at his phone.

Messages   
Beverly: So did he say yes to today or not? 

Eddie dried his hands off so he'd be able to text back without getting his phone wet.

Eddie: Yeah, he said yes, I'm in the shower so I'll text you when I'm out. 

Eddie places his phone back on the counter, going back to resume his shower. Once he was done he took his time drying himself off, then blow-dries his hair, it becomes fluffy. He combs it down with one hand and a brush, while the other picks up his phone and peeps at his and Bev's messages.

Eddie: ok I'm out

Beverly: finally! What time should I tell the others to meet at Richie's house?

Eddie thought for a second before going to Richie's messages with him and texting him.

Eddie: when do you want me and the losers to come over?

Richie took his good time to reply, Eddie getting completed with brushing and flossing his teeth and putting on half of his clothes. 

Richie: come at like, 6 of you guys can.

Eddie: k thx 💗

Richie; np baby 💓

Eddie smiled and went back to his messages with Beverly.

Eddie: he says around 6 if we can.

Beverly: k, I'll ask the others, text u when I get responses!

Eddie: MK thx!

Eddie places his phone down and finished getting ready. He went to his room and packed up all of his stuff for the day and went to make breakfast for himself, his phone now in his pocket.  
As he was cooking eggs, he heard his phone ring. He turned the stove down and turned on his phone.

Beverly; we all can make it! 😝

Eddie: I'll tell rich! 

Eddie goes to Richie's messages and texts him that they could all come, then puts down his phone and continues cooking. Richie doesn't respond until Eddie's done cooking and is eating at his little table. 

Richie: I'll see you guys there ;)

Eddie smiles and turns off his phone, slipping it into his bag. 

The day went by as usual, after school he and the other losers meet at Richie's house, clearly all excited about the party.  
They continued the night going and buying things for the party, all joking around and having fun. After they got everything, they came back to the house and started setting up. After a while, the group decides they could finish up tomorrow after school as well, each splitting ways. Mike took Bill and stan home, Ben took Beverly. Eddie stayed with Richie for a little bit, each hugging on each other and kissing each other. Richie rubbed Eddie's stomach, making Eddie blush softly at the feeling. Richie kissed his temple. Eddie looked up at him and smiled, kissing him and enjoying his embrace. "I better get home soon, I have school tomorrow." Richie smiled and rubbed his head. "I have some clothes you can wear, and your school stuff is here. Why don't you spend tonight with me, then I can bring you in the morning." Richie replied, rocking them back and forth. Eddie pressed his head up against Richie's shoulder, "That's ok with me, as long as your ok with it." Eddie smiles up at Richie. Richie grinned, "why wouldn't I be? I'm the one that suggested it of coarse." Richie picked Eddie up gracefully and bring him to his room, laying him gently on the bed. Eddie shrugged and smiled passionately at him. "I love you," Richie says, cuddling Eddie close and covering them with a blanket. Eddie snuggled close, playing with Richie's comfy, soft shirt. "I love you too..."


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's birthday + spicy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while! I'll try to post frequently.

Richie had very much enjoyed his birthday party. The entire time he had been drinking and playing video games, or board games, sometimes with the other losers and sometimes with other people that were invited.  
Almost everybody was drunk, including some of the losers. Richie and Bev were shoved up against each other on the couch, spamming the controllers in their hands. Richie and Bev have a bet on this game, whoever lost this round owed the other $200. Eddie was watching from the couch, sitting next to Richie enjoying his excited boyfriend. Mike and stan were behind the couch watching, constantly 'coaching' Richie and Beverly, always telling them to do something in the game or they were gonna lose, but Beverly and Richie didn't pay attention to it. They were both approaching the end very quickly, and even Eddie got a pump of adrenaline for the game. Richie let out a laugh when he crashed into Beverly and sent her flying off the screen and then finished the game. "God damn it Bev I told you to go faster!!" Stan whined drunkenly as he face-planted into the couch. Eddie giggled as Mike rolled his eyes. Richie took Eddie into his arms and kissed him. Eddie smiles and kissed back. "Now?" Richie says excitedly, Eddie knew what he was talking about. Eddie knew it was a little too early to tell the losers, but Richie was so excited and it was his birthday. "Have them stay after the party and we'll tell them then, ok?" Eddie says, stroking Riches' face. Richie sighed and nodded, then turned and bonked Stan's head with the controller. "Richie!!" Stan grumbled, looking up and glaring at Richie. Richie grinned. Eddie knew this was gonna be a long night.

After the party was over, everyone had gotten a ride with somebody and left. The losers were still here, Richie just told them to stay the night over here so they could clean up in the morning. They hadn't told the losers yet. Right now they were on a game of Truth or dare, Stan in the middle of 7 minutes in heaven dare  
with Bill. The other losers listened for noises from the closet quietly. Nothing came out except for soft shuffles every few seconds. Beverly rolled her eyes just as a soft moan came from the closet. Richie snorted. They were at 1 minute left and they finally decided to do something. They heard more muffled noises come out of the closet. They were trying to hide the fact they were doing stuff, but it was a flawed plan. Finally, the seven minutes were up, and Beverly knocked on the door while snickering. "You two having fun?" She asked, cackling wildly when Stan grunted from inside the closet. "If you dare open that fucking door Beverly I swear to God I will yeet you." The quiet threat came from Bill, who sounded like he was struggling. Beverly grinned wickedly as she peeked inside. "Your too small to yeet me anyways." She snickered. A hand pushed Beverly backward from the closet and then closed the door. "Continue the game, we'll be out in a second." Stan's voice came again. Beverly snorted and turned the radio up for them, then went and sat down back by Ben and Richie. They continued a few rounds of truth or dares not wild things, and Stan and Bill eventually came out of the closet. Bill sat on mike's lap and leaned into him tiredly. Stan laid his head against Mike's shoulder. Mike wrapped his arms around the two.   
Eventually, they got into a spicier game, Sex dice.  
They weren't gonna do it outside of each other's relationship, Ben and Beverly, Richie and Eddie, and Bill Mike and Stan. Eddie thought the idea was stupid but decided it's better than Richie daring him to drink blended nachos mixed with hot sauce and grass like he had to Ben.   
The first to go was stan, his partner this round was Mike. He rolled the dice, obviously not too excited to be playing the sexual game. "Lick" and "Nipple" was what the dice said. Stan huffed, turned mike facing away from the group, and rugged his shirt up. Stan licked at the bud, mike blushing as it became hard. When he was done with the 10 seconds he put Mike's shirt back down and they turned towards the group, who was giggling under their breath.  
By the time they were done with the game, most of them were sexually frustrated, while Bill fell asleep against Stan's leg. They all decided to go to bed since they were all drunk, tired and it was like 2 in the morning. Ben and Bev slept in the living room, Mike Stan and Bill in the guest bedroom, and Richie and Eddie in Richie's bedroom. Eddie had suffered during the sex dice game, Richie torturing him by endless teasing. The only things Eddie got to do to Richie was give him a few Hickeys. Richie sat on the side of the bed, snickering as Eddie sat on top of him. "Hey baby boy~" Richie had a stupid smile on his face. Eddie huffed and went down and sucked on Richie through his pants. "I wanna suck your cock." Eddie said in-between sucking Richie's thighs and crotch. Richie moaned softly. "I thought you were 'tired' spaghetti." Richie teased while Eddie pouted and unzipped his pants.   
He started with long, slow licks from top to bottom, then teased a little with his tongue on the head. Then he started deepthroating Richie, licking the base of his cock with his tongue. He was constantly moaning and giving Richie lustful looks. Richie moaned and brushed his fingers through Eddie's hair, softly pulling him off and turning him around. Eddie sat on his lap, they kissed for a few moments, their soft lips brushing and melting together. Richie lifted Eddie's hips gently, sinking deep into his core. Eddie let out a shrill whine, leaning against Richie. Richie kissed the smaller male's neck, making sure Eddie was relaxed before thrusting rapidly into him.   
Richie turned them around, knowing Eddie loved to be dominated, and held his lover down as he bred him.   
Eddie moaned loudly as Richie pounded into him, biting his lip as he felt his orgasm approaching. He scrambled to hold onto something as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Richie noticed this, and took his lover's hand into his own hands, and kissed him while pounding harder into him. Eddie shrilled as he hit his orgasm, Richie spilling into him the moment afterward. They panted for a moment, their foreheads pressed against each other. Richie laid down and cuddled the smaller male. "Best birthday ever.~" he got a hum from Eddie in response, who was snuggling against the larger male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely proud of it being so short, but it's better than not updating at all I guess, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I didn't have the time to write more, sorry!


End file.
